Kelly LeBrock
|luogo di nascita =New York City |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Victor Drai (1984 - 1986) |coniuge 2 = Steven Seagal (1987 - 1996) |coniuge 3 = Fred Steck (2007 - ) |figli = Annaliza, Dominic e Arissa }} Kelly LeBrock è un'attrice e modella anglo-statunitense molto nota per aver recitato nel film La signora in rosso. Biografia Giovinezza Kelly LeBrock è nata a New York City ma è cresciuta a Londra e in una campagna nel Sussex. Figlia di un proprietario minerario franco-canadese che aprì a Lake Champlain, New York, il "The General Thurber", un ristorante a tre stelle Michelin. La madre era una modella irlandese che aveva aperto un negozio d'antiquariato a Londra.Cross A Doll, A Computer-Kelly Le Brock Kelly LeBrock trascorse i primi giorni di scuola ain una scuola a Montreal, imparando il francese, prima di trasferirsi in Gran Bretagna. All'età di sedici anni, Kelly ritornò a New York e iniziò la sua carriera come modella. Modella Kelly LeBrock iniziò la carriera di modella all'età di sedici anni. E' compasa su migliaia di coperine di periodici come modella per Christian Dior ed Eileen Ford. Ottenne però molta più notorietà come portavoce commerciale dello shampoo Pantene. Attrice Kelly LeBrock esordì nel mondo del cinema nel 1984 con il film La signora in rosso. Interpretò diverse volta la donna perfetta in film come La donna esplosiva. Nel 1985 venne premiata col ShoWest award come "Star femminile del domani". Nel 1990, recitò nel film Duro da uccidere accanto al marito Steven Seagal. Kelly LeBrock è inoltre apparsa in Innocenza tradita (1993), Tracce di un assassino (1995) e Taglia che scotta (1995). Dopo il divorzio con Seagal, avvenuto nel 1996, ha iniziato a declinare sempre più le sue interpretazioni cinematografiche e dopo aver recitato nel film Il fuggitivo della missione impossibile del 1998 si era ritirata dalle scena. Nel 2002 è però tornata a recitare nel film The Sorcerer's Apprentice e da allora è tornata a pieno a recitare, comparendo anche nei film Zerophilia (2005) e The Mirror (2007). Vita privata Nel 1984 si sposò con il produttore cinematografico e ristoratore Victor Drai. I due divorziarono nel 1986. Il 5 settembre 1987 Kelly LeBrock si risposò con l'attore Steven Seagal, dal quale ha avuto tre figli: Annaliza (n. 1987), Dominic (n. 21 luglio 1990) e Arissa (n. 24 luglio 1993).Kelly LeBrock New York Times I due divorziarono nel dicembre1996. Nel luglio 2007 si è sposata per la terza volta con Fred Steck. Attualmente vive in un ranch nel Sud California e sta lavorando alla sua autobiografia. Filatropia Alla fine degli anni '80 ha avviato una propria marca di rimedi omeopatici. Nel 1995 si è rivolta al Congresso degli Stati Uniti affinchè garantisse a tutti gli americani cure appropriate anche in caso di scarse assicurazioni sanitarie. She is on various scientific advisory boards and regularly lectures on this subject.LeBrock CV Healing Chambers International Nel 2008, dopo la morte del fratello Harold, Kelly LeBrock ha deciso di trascorrere parte del suo tempo in compagnia di malati terminali. E' portavoce del "Club Carson", un'associazione benefica a favore dei bambini malati di cancro. Curiosità E' alta 1.73 m e le sue misure nel 1982 erano 34-24-34. Filmografia (13 titoli) ]] *La signora in rosso'' (The Woman in Red) (1984) *''La donna esplosiva'' (Weird Science) (1985) *''Duro da uccidere'' (Hard to Kill) (1990) *''Innocenza tradita'' (Betrayal of the Dove) (1993) *''David Copperfield'' (1993) Film TV (voce) *''Taglia che scotta'' (Hard Bounty) (1995) *''Tracce di un assassino'' (Tracks of a Killer) (1996) *''Il fuggitivo della missione impossibile'' (Wrongfully Accused) (1998) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2002) *''Retrosexual: The 80's'' (Retrosexual: The 80's) (2004) Miniserie TV (filmati di repertorio) *''Zerophilia'' (2005) *''Gamers'' (2006) *''The Mirror'' (2007) Note LeBrock, Kelly